The Savage and the Soilder
by MyFuedalFairytale
Summary: This is a tale of romance between a young American Indian man named Alfred (Who was adopted by Indians and thus is white skin) and Capt. Arthur Kirkland who journeyed to the New World with other settlers to begin fresh lives. Alfred's Brothers, Matthew, disapproves of their relationship. Meanwhile, Kirkland's fellow Englishmen hope to kill the Native Americans for their gold. UsUk


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred was raised by natives at a young age. They found him floating down the river, wrapped in a thin blanket and placed in a weaved basket. He crying sounded like wolf howls and was unbearable to hear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"A group of hunters, from a nearby tribe, spotted him floating down the river. The natives decided to leave the child because it was of little importance to them. However Cocucum, a warrior with a kind heart, bought the baby to the chief of his tribe, Ayiana ( a.k.a aph North america). She fell in love with Alfred at first sight. She decided to take him in and raise him as her own son./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"However, many members of her tribe were against it. The baby was pure White. It looked strange. It would not stay so young and innocent for long, and would eventually grow up to be their enemy. The enemy who will kill his mother and tribesmen who've have raised him since he was young, and dance in their blood./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Aiyana was convinced that she could raise him to act and think like the natives. She already adopted another white boy earlier and he was growing up big and strong just like her. This one had no reason to be different./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"However, Another thought crossed the council's mind. If that baby was found nearby, it was likely that more pale faces were looming around in their territory. Aiyana sent out a elite group of spies to go find them, however their mission was unsuccessful. The baby's parents were nowhere to be found. Where he came from will always remain a mystery./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Since he was young, Alfred was always taught to be the best he can be, to protect his tribe and most importantly his brother. His mother told him to follow his heart- as the stream follows the river which leads to the big mountain, a place which would being great joy and happiness to the river./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred always thought his life simple. He would play with his brother, Matthew, learn how to hunt, eat lots of fish, run in the wood and carve arrows and tomahawks out of trees./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"He did secretly wished For something so spectacular to happen. Something that would give him chance to be The best out of all natives, to be the hero that would save his tribe. To be that one warrior that everyone could admire, even by hearing his name./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"His wish would soon come true after his 22nd birthday./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟﾇﾦ/span/font? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟﾍﾂ/span/font? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟﾌﾚ/span/font? font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾟﾇﾸ/span/font/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred raced through the forest, wind whipping at his face making his vision blurry with small tears that formed from the tiny ducts in his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"He kept looking back behind him, to see if Matthew, his brother, was catching up to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Nope. However that's what Alfred expected. Matthew may be the oldest, but Alfred was much stronger and faster on his feet./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Seeing that he was winning, Alfred laughed gleefully, picking up his pace./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"The leaves crunched and crackled as Alfred ran over them with his foot. The air was thick and warm making him sweat like anything. Thankfully, the summer sun shone only specs of its light on the forest thanks to its thick treetops. Many trees ensured Alfred's win over his brother of the race to grandfather's willow tree./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred, distracted by his surroundings, was alarmed at the thought that he heard someone "creep run" behind him. Panicked he looked toward the sound that was coming from his right, and saw that it was a deer running alongside him. She looked frail and new, like a newborn, but she could run like anything. Alfred chuckled and slowed down to match up the pace of his new friend./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"She was a light brown color with white slabs on her ankles and specs on the underside of her tail. Her eyes were dark and bottomless, Yet at the same time they showed curiosity and adventure. She looked like one tough creature./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred found himself loving to run alongside her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of earth to help bring fresh air into his lungs./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"A sound of a wolf cry rang throughout the air. The deer was greatly frightened, and decided to make a run for it. She quickly swerved to her left and nearly ran over Alfred, who dodged her and fell facedown down onto the ground , and skipped up into the bushes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"He spat out a mouthful of dirt and leaves and with his eyes, peered around the bushes. His sniffed the air. He didn't see or smell any wolves nearby./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Which meant-/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Matthew howled once more followed by laughter. He jogged past Alfred yelling behind him " See you at the finish line! AROOO!" He howled again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred clenched his fists full of leaves and dirt. " YOU CHEATER!" He screamed, propping himself up and making a mad dash towards Matthew./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Although Alfred had fallen and had taken some time to start running again, he quickly caught up to Matthew./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"" HUH MATTHEW!?" Alfred taunted, his sighting and mind covered by the idea of winning and not the path in front of him." WHO's GONNA WIN FIRST NOW?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Matthew smirked to himself and continued to run, eyeing the tree in Alfred's path. Just a little longer he thought to himself. Come on Alfie.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"" Now!" Matthew came to complete halt, catching his brother off guard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred stared at him and started to laugh. " Haha! Are that dumb?! Now I can make into the finish line eas-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred, with full force, ran into the tree that was in front of him and fell backwards into the ground. He grabbed his forehead and groaned in pain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Matthew started laughing hysterically and held his stomach. " I think ...that's a point for me little brother!" He laughed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred's vision was beginning to see starts and his head felt like its skull head been fractured. Matthew's cruel laughter rang in his ear and echoed across his brain./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Matthew stopped laughing when seeing Alfred grown , and his face immediate turned into concern. " Alfie...are you alright?" He asked walking up to his brother. When Alfred remained motionless and quiet , panic set it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"" Alfred? Alfred!" Matthew cried kneeling down by his brother. He saw a big welt from the tree on Alfred's forehead and his eyes were closed. Matthew grabbed Alfred's shoulders and started to shake him ferociously. " Alfred ! " Matthew begged," please wake up!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Nothing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Matthew's face went pale. He then felt 2 strong arms push him ground and saw Alfred on top of him , smirking./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Matthew looked at him, dumbfounded. He glared at Alfred. " You idiot! You scared me to death! What the hell is wrong with you?!'/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred, still smirking, began to vigorously tickle Matthew up and down the sides of his torso. Matthew shrieked and cried out laughing, " STOP! I SURRENDER IM SORRY! BY THE NAME OF TYE SPIRITS IM SO SORRY ! GET OFF OF MEE!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred suddenly stopped ticking Matthew and looked up. Matthew heard it too./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"A distant, heavy bass thundered across the forest/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"" It's the drums." Matthew breathed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Alfred quickly got off of Matthew and helped him up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Mom's home!" He cheered./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;" /p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"strongPlease note that updates may come unexpectedly. Please be patient and continue to support this story. I promise to finish it soon. /strong/p 


End file.
